Working Man
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: Apparently Shiemi likes a guy with a job so Rin decides to become a working man. RinShi one-shot. 'Classroom Series'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

 **Rin: Shouldn't you be working on the other fanfiction you just started.**

 **lilypoprok: Uhhh...diversion!**

* * *

Shiemi was having a sleepover with Izumo and Paku in Izumo's dorm room. She was so excited, because she never thought she would see the day when the polka dotted eyebrowed exorcist would invite her over.

The three girls were currently sitting on the floor watching The Notebook. Little did they know that several other exorcists were watching. After it was over Paku and Shiemi started sobbing. Even Izumo started to shed a couple tears.

"That...was..so...sad." Shiemi barely managed to get out before going back to crying. Snot was now dripping out of her nose and Izumo was disgusted. "Ew! Don't get your snot everywhere. I'll go get some tissue." She said getting and leaving the room.

 _Nearby..._

"Aw Shiemi looks so cute when she cries. Damn it! I knew I should have brought my camera." A voice gushed.

"Okumura, I know she's your girlfriend, but that's just creepy."

"Shut up Bon, we're still in our honeymoon phase." Rin explained dreamily a he imagined him and Shiemi holding hands and frolicing throuh a field of flowers singing songs from 'The Sound of Music'.

Who would've thought that the son of Satan would've been such a hopeless romantic?

"You've been dating for seven months! That phase ended a long time ago!" He shouted loudly.

"Would you two keep it down? Do you wanna get caught?" Another voice asked.

"Shima's right guys. We need to be quiet if we don't want them to notice us." The last voice said.

For the next 20 minutes they listened to the girls talk about boys, their periods, clothes, and their future dreams and aspirations.

"So Shiemi, where do you see yourself in ten years?" Paku asked her. Rin's ears perked up at this.

Shiemi blushed and lowered her head. "Um, running a small little flower shop in a small little town and living in a small little cottage. With two children, a girl and a boy." She blushed some more as she she stuttered out the last part.

"A-And everyday they'd look forward to their dad coming home. M-Making me proud to be Shiemi Okumura!"

"Aww." Paku squealed. "I wish I had a great boyfriend like Rin."

Izumo stuck her tongue out and pointed to it. "Blech! Don't make me gag!"

"Oh that's right, you prefer the big strong type like Bon."

"Paku!" The purple haired teen blushed.

Back outside Rin was smiling like her had just won the lottery.

"Did you hear that guys?" He asked excitedly.

Bon sighed. "Yeah, yeah, we heard."

"What should I do? I don't know where wedding rings are sold, but I heard that over in Tokyo the age of consent is thirteen! I wonder how much cottages cost nowadays?" Rin said all in one breath.

"Slow down there buddy." Shima said.

"First of all you're sixteen." Konekomaru stated,

"And?"

"That's too young to be legally wed." He explained.

"Also, you're not going to be a teen dad so get that idea out of your head. And you haven't even finished high school so forget about buying a cottage." Bon finished

Rin slumped his shoulders. "Well thanks for ruining my day."

Bon patted him on the shoulder. "That's what we're here for."

 _Inside..._

"So anyways, I saw this really cute boy at the grocery store the other day and he gave me his phone number!" Paku exclaimed.

Izumo smiled. "Good job Paku. See Shiemi, Paku snagged the perfect combination: cute and has a job. Your man possesses neither of qualities."

Shiemi gasped. "I think Rin is very cute." She defended.

"Well that's your opinion. But he is still not excused for not having a job."

"I guess it would be cool if he had a job." Shiemi paused. "But I like him just the way he is!" Too bad for her Rin stopped listening after she said it would be cool if he had a job.

"What am I gonna do?! You heard Shiemi! She's gonna break up up with me if I don't get a job!" Rin said already jumping to conclusions.

Konekomaru sighed. "That's not what she said Okumura. In fact-"

"Sorry guys, I have to go get a job, my relationship depends on it!" Rin called out as he ran back in the direction towards his dorm.

When Rin arrived at his dorm room he was met with an infuriated Yukio.

"And where have you been Rin?" Yukio asked him.

"Sorry Yukio, no time to talk! I've got to get a job!" Rin exclaimed as he raced into the room and jetted to the computer.

Yukio didn't even want to know. He just left his brother up to his usual crazy antics.

Rin stayed awake all night applying for jobs all across town. _"Now she can't break up with me!"_

 _One week later..._

"Hey Rin, are you ready for date night?" Shiemi asked with excitement visible in her voice.

"Sorry babe, I have to work late tonight." Rin said kissing her on the cheek about to leave but suddenly Shiemi grabbed the back of his shirt.

"No!" She screamed out causing everyone to stare at her. Tears started to collect in her eyes. "Ever since you started working you've always been to busy for me!"

"But I thought you would like me better if I had a job!"

"Stupid! It's not possible for me to like you more than I already do!" She stated with more tears streaming down her face. Rin went in and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'll never get a job ever again."

Shiemi sweatdropped. "That's not what-"

"Besides, only getting three hours of sleep a night was starting to kill me..." Soft snoring could be heard on her shoulder.

"Um Rin?"

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review.**

 **If you're reading In the Ar3ms of an Angel, I swear I haven't been slacking off, just procrastinating. I swear the next chapter will be up by tomorrow or Sunday. If it's not feel free to go off on me.**


End file.
